


this is when we...

by xsquareone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://unterrible.tumblr.com/post/32505732958/i-worked-really-hard-on-this-so-please-dont-steal">INSPIRACJA</a><br/>Gdy tylko zobaczyłam ten post, pomysł na to krótkie coś wpadł mi do głowy i nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by tego nie napisać. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. (:<br/>Enjoy! x</p>
    </blockquote>





	this is when we...

**Author's Note:**

> [INSPIRACJA](http://unterrible.tumblr.com/post/32505732958/i-worked-really-hard-on-this-so-please-dont-steal)  
>  Gdy tylko zobaczyłam ten post, pomysł na to krótkie coś wpadł mi do głowy i nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by tego nie napisać. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. (:  
> Enjoy! x

                                                             

 

This is when we...

**First met.**

 

Zauważyłem go w pierwszej chwili, w której autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku autobusowym.

Podobnie jak reszta zgromadzonych ludzi, podszedł do drzwi pojazdu, będąc na samym końcu licznej grupy osób, starających się dostać do wnętrza autobusu. Burzę jego jasnych loków rozwiewał lekki wiaterek, zasłaniając mu całkowicie widoczność, gdy kosmyki włosów złośliwie tańczyły w rytm muzyki, dyrygowanej przez wiosenny zefirek. Nie miał nawet jak zapanować nad bałaganem na swojej głowie; w jednej ręce trzymał siatkę z Tesco, po brzegi wypełnioną zakupami, a w drugiej spory stos książek. Dodatkowo, na jednym z barków zarzucony miał czarny plecak, idealnie kontrastujący z białą koszulką, którą miał na sobie. Krótkie, niebieskie szory nisko zwisały na jego biodrach i mógłbym przysiąc, że ten dzieciak nie miał więcej niż siedemnaście lat.

Jednak to nie powstrzymało mnie przed dalszym obserwowaniem go, gdy powoli wtaczał się do autobusu, a potem przeciskał przez tłumy ludzi wąskim korytarzykiem, zagubionymi oczami szukając wolnego miejsca.

Nawet gdy jego spojrzenie odnalazło moje, nie potrafiłem oderwać wzroku od delikatnych, karmelowych tęczówek, które wydawały się być przepełnione bliskością i ciepłem. Siedziałem jak zahipnotyzowany, nie chcąc przerywać tej chwili, sam nie do końca wiedząc, co się dzieje. Nieznajomy również musiał to odczuć, ponieważ zastygł w bezruchu kilka rzędów siedzeń przede mną z lekko otwartą buzią.

I wtedy to się stało.

Kierowca gwałtowanie ruszył z miejsca i nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć, gdy usłyszałem, jak stos książek ciemnego blondyna rozsypuje się po podłodze, a on sam w ostatniej chwili zdążył chwycić się najbliższego siedzenia, ratując przed upadkiem.

Niewiele myśląc od razu zerwałem się na równe nogi i podbiegłem do chłopaka, po drodze zgarniając dwie z jego książek. Klęknąłem obok niego, pomagając mu z resztą podręczników.

\- Jestem niezdara – odezwał się, a jego głos był lekki, przyjemny dla ucha. - Zazwyczaj nie popełniam takich gaf – dodał, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Każdemu się zdarza – wyznałem, chcąc podnieść go na duchu.

Powróciliśmy do zbierania własności blondyna, co nie zajęło nam wiele czasu. Trzymając część z jego książek, podniosłem się z klęczek w tym samym momencie co nieznajomy. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, podając mu książki.

\- Dzięki, um... - zająknął się, odbierając je ode mnie.

\- Harry – podsunąłem. - Podałbym ci rękę, ale raczej nie masz jej jak uścisnąć. - Chłopak zaśmiał się, skinięciem głowy przyznając mi rację. - O tobie wiem, że jesteś niezdarą. A mogę poznać imię tej niezdary?

Na policzki brązowookiego wstąpił rumieniec o kolorze tak intensywnym jak jego pełne, malinowe wargi, po których właśnie przejechał językiem. _Pieprzyć wszystko_ , jeżeli nie było to jedną z najgorętszych rzeczy, jaką widziałem w życiu.

\- Jestem Liam – burknął cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

 _\- Liam_ – powtórzyłem, chcąc sprawdzić, jak to imię smakuje na moim języku. - Słuchaj, obok mnie jest wolne miejsce. Chcesz się przysiąść?

To była ta minuta, w której wszystko mogło się zmienić albo pozostać takie samo. Jedno pytanie i odpowiedź, która mogła zadecydować o naszych losach. Jednosylabowe słowo, które potrafiło wpłynąć na dalszą przyszłość nas obojga. I miałem cichą nadzieję, iż Liam zadecyduje poprawnie.

Nie pomyliłem się.

\- Byłbym idiotą, nie korzystając z twojej propozycji.

Uniosłem kąciki ust ku górze, przygryzając dolną wargę. Kiwnąłem głową w stronę mojego miejsca i odwróciłem się, _wiedząc_ , że chłopak podąży za mną.

I tak to wszystko się zaczęło. _Tak się poznaliśmy_.

 

~*~

  
This is when we...

**First kiss.**

  
Nie pomyliłem się, twierdząc, że Liam ma góra siedemnaście lat.

Miał _szesnaście_. Jeszcze przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. I zakończył właśnie pierwszy rok życia w college'u.

Jednakże jego wiek nie odzwierciedlał sposobu, w jaki postępował, myślał i działał. Blondyn zachowywał się dojrzalej niż mój najlepszy przyjaciel – Louis – który (w co ciężko było uwierzyć) miał _dwadzieścia trzy_ lata. Ale nawet to nie okazało się przeszkodą, ponieważ dogadywał się z Liamem tak dobrze jak ja i traktował go jak równego sobie, od razu zapominając o ilości dzielących ich lat.

Lecz, co było ważniejsze, brązowooki nie widział problemu w tym, że ja miałem dwadzieścia lat. I właśnie udało mi się zakończyć pierwszy rok studiów, co hucznie postanowiliśmy uczcić, wyprawiając imprezę w apartamencie moim i Louisa.

Dookoła kręciła się masa ludzi; moi znajomi z uczelni, znajomi Tomlinsona z pracy i znajomi naszych wspólnych znajomych. Część rozgościła się w salonie, gdzie akurat leciał mecz piłki nożnej, inni okupowali kuchnię, wlewając w siebie różnorodne alkohole, a jeszcze inni siedzieli w ogrodzie, przekazując sobie z rąk do rąk zapalonego jointa.

W całym tym tłumie starałem się odnaleźć Liama, z którym dotychczasowo udało mi się zamienić tylko kilka słów na wejściu. Chciałem przywitać wszystkich gości, zachowując się tak, jak na gospodarza przystało, a dopiero potem zacząć się bawić.

Nagle kątem oka dostrzegłem czarną czuprynę, należącą do Zayna, najlepszego przyjaciela Payne'a. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie towarzystwu, w jakim obecnie przebywał brunet, lecz nie odnalazłem wśród nich znajomej twarzy Li. Westchnąłem, decydując się na inny krok.

\- Hej, Zayn – przywitałem się, podchodząc do chłopaka. Ten tylko skinął głową, rzucając mi krótki uśmiech. - Widziałeś gdzieś może Payno? - zaciekawiłem się, używając ksywki, którą wymyślił Tommo.

\- Ostatni raz widziałem go, jak wychodził do ogrodu – wyznał. - Ale nie mam pojęcia, czy wciąż tam jest.

\- Dzięki – rzuciłem i czym prędzej udałem się w stronę drzwi balkonowych, skąd dochodziły zapachy wypalonej trawki. Miałem tylko wielką nadzieję, że nie zastanę tam Liama, palącego z innymi. I choć wiedziałem, że nie mogłem mu niczego zabraniać, nie chciałem go zgorszyć (to zadanie zazwyczaj należało do Lou, zwłaszcza, gdy nie było mnie w pobliżu). Li nie pasował do typu _złego chłopca_. Nie ze swoimi niewinnymi, brązowymi oczami, kręconymi włosami i pełnymi ustami, na punkcie których zaczynałem mieć obsesję. Poza tym miał jeszcze wiele czasu, by wszystkiego spróbować, a ja nie chciałem go z niczym poganiać. A tym bardziej w jakieś sposób go przestraszyć.

Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, a przyjemny, czerwcowy wiaterek uderzył w moją twarz. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zerknąłem na palące towarzystwo, z ulgą zauważając, że nie ma wśród nich blondyna.

Zmarszczywszy czoło, rozglądnąłem się dookoła, zastanawiając się, gdzie może podziewać się mój przyjaciel. Oprócz ludzi przy stole, nieopodal grilla, ogród wyglądał na bardzo spokojny. Rozlewał się jeszcze na kilkanaście metrów w lewo, gdzie z Louisem ustawiliśmy małą altankę zeszłej jesieni i...

Altanka.

Uderzyłem się z otwartej dłoni w czoło, karcąc w myślach za moją głupotę. Łatwo można było się domyślić, że Liam uda się tam, gdzie znajdzie jak największy spokój, ponieważ było to coś, co lubił. _Cisza_.

Droga nie była długa, więc już po chwili ujrzałem przed sobą ciemnobrązową altankę, we wnętrzu której siedział Liam, popijając piwo, które, byłem pewien, wręczyłem mu na wejściu.

Musiał usłyszeć moje kroki, ponieważ obrócił lekko głowę, od razu odnajdując moje tęczówki. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, wchodząc do altanki i rozgościłem się, siadając tak blisko jego boku, jak było to możliwe.

\- Nie będę pytał, czy impreza ci się podoba, bo wydaje mi się, że znam odpowiedź – zagadnąłem, zarzucając rękę na jego kark. Liam zaśmiał się i od razu przybliżył, wygodnie układając głowę na moim ramieniu.

\- Tak właściwie, to jest super – stwierdził, nieco mnie zaskakując. - Ale w tym całym tłumie czułem się trochę zagubiony i potrzebowałem chwili dla siebie, dlatego wyszedłem. - Mruknąłem w zrozumieniu, nawet nie orientując się, w którym momencie moje palce zaczęły kreślić wzory na ramieniu Payno. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, odkąd się poznaliśmy, stało się to tak naturalne, że aż przestało być zauważalne. Ja również przestałem dostrzegać, jak ze zwykłego kolegi, poznanego w autobusie, Li staje się moim przyjacielem. A niedawno odkryłem, że czuję do niego coś więcej niż tylko platoniczną przyjaźń. Zacząłem go lubić w _innym_ znaczeniu tego słowa, co odzwierciedlało się także w moich gestach i pragnieniach. Przytulałem go na powitanie dłużej niżby przystawało, a gdy szliśmy do jakiś pubów czy restauracji, zawsze dbałem o to, by zajmować miejsce obok niego. Czułem, jak powoli uzależniam się od tego dzieciaka, nie mając pojęcia, jak to zatrzymać.

A to tylko dlatego, że nie chciałem, by to się skończyło. Każdego dnia chciałem więcej i więcej, w duchu licząc, że jest to też coś, czego potrzebuje Liam.

\- O czym myślisz? - Z letargu wyrwał mnie głos chłopaka. Pochyliłem się, zerkając na niego z góry. Przyglądał mi się uważnie, wzrokiem wędrując od moich oczu po moje usta.

\- O tobie – wypaliłem, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówię. Gdy sens moich słów w końcu do mnie dotarł, spanikowałem, już chcą go przepraszać, gdy szeroki uśmiech przyozdobił jego młodzieńczą twarz.

\- Naprawdę? - Uniósł jedną ze swoich dłoni i przyłożył ją do mojego policzka, gładząc go delikatnie opuszkami palców. - Ponieważ ja też o tobie myślę. Nawet _bardzo_ często.

\- Mam ochotę cię pocałować – wyszeptałem tak cicho, jak tylko potrafiłem, choć wiedziałem, że jesteśmy tutaj całkowicie sami i nikt nas nie usłyszy. Jednakże ten moment wydawał mi się taki prywatny, taki osobisty, taki _mój i Liama_ , że nie mogłem wypowiedzieć tego zdania głośniej.

Blondyn mi nie odpowiedział i wcale nie musiał. Jego karmelowe tęczówki wręcz krzyczały „ _Zrób to!_ ”, gdy ponownie zatopiłem w nich spojrzenie. Dlatego nie czekając na nic więcej, pochyliłem się jeszcze bardziej, łącząc nasze usta razem.

I właśnie na tej altance przeżyliśmy nasz _pierwszy pocałunek_.

I znów byłem pewien, że od teraz wszystko znowu się zmieni. Na lepsze.

  
~*~

 

This is when we...

**Fell in love.**

 

Październik zaczął odciskać swoje piętno, pozbywając drzewa liści i wypłakując swoje smutki na biedne głowy Londyńczyków.

Siedziałem przy biurku w moim pokoju, starając się dokończyć projekt, zadany przez profesora Cartera, który uczył mnie rysunku. Architektura nie była łatwym kierunkiem studiów i nie raz zdołałem się o tym przekonać, lecz było to coś, co kochałem i nie miałem zamiaru tak łatwo się poddawać.

Dokonywałem ostatnich poprawek, przyglądając się mojemu dziełu, gdy usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę! - krzyknąłem, będąc pewien, że po drugiej stronie nie zastanę Lou, zazwyczaj wpadającego do mojego pokoju niczym huragan. Przypuszczałem, że może to być Niall; sympatyczny Irlandczyk, będący od tego semestru naszym nowym współlokatorem, który poprzez wspólnych znajomych znał się nieco z Louisem. Jak tylko Tommo dowiedział się, że Horan szuka miejsca do wynajęcia, bez wahania zaproponował mu nasz wolny pokój na piętrze.

Blondyn był na trzecim roku studiów muzycznych i już po jednej rozmowie przypadł mi do gustu. Był głośny, ale nie w ten nieznośny sposób. Wydawał się najbardziej beztroskim człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznałem i zawsze służył pomocną dłonią. Bez problemu wpasował się do naszego otoczenia, a ja czułem, że zyskuję nowego przyjaciela.

Drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się i głowa pełna jasnych loków zajrzała do środka. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok _mojego chłopaka_ , od razu odczuwając przyjemne ciepło, zalewające moje ciało.

\- Cześć – przywitał się, wchodząc do środka. Miał na sobie jasne spodnie i niebieską koszulę w kratę, którą wspólnie wybraliśmy kilka tygodni temu. - Nie przeszkadzam ci? - Stanął w pół kroku, rozglądając się po biurku, gdzie porozrzucane były różnego rodzaju ołówki, długopisy i zakreślacze. - Wiem, że jestem trochę za wcześnie. Jak chcesz, to poczekam w salonie; Tommo i tak zaproponował wspólną grę w...

\- Podejdziesz tu w końcu i przywitasz się ze swoim chłopakiem, jak powinieneś? - przerwałem mu, unosząc jedną brew ku górze. Liam pokręcił tylko głową z dezaprobatą i rzucając plecak na moje łóżko, podszedł do mnie i nachylił, składając na moich wargach czuły pocałunek.

\- Znacznie lepiej – pochwaliłem go, gdy odsunął się i rozgościł się na moim łóżku, które spokojnie mogłem nazwać naszym wspólnym azylem.

To zazwyczaj tutaj spędzaliśmy nasze wolne, a nawet i zajęte chwile. Zdarzało się, że wychodziliśmy na miasto, a ja starałem się zabierać Liama w miejsca, których jeszcze nie widział, mimo że wtedy nie mogłem go traktować jak mojego chłopaka. Blondyn był zdeklarowanym gejem, ale wciąż żył w ukryciu, tłumacząc, że potrzebuje czasu na zrozumienie i poukładanie sobie w głowie tego, co dzieje się w jego życiu. A ja doskonale go rozumiałem, ponieważ przechodziłem przez _to samo_. Byłem w podobnym wieku do Li, gdy zmagałem się z „problemem” mojej orientacji seksualnej, nie mając nikogo, z kim mógłbym o tym porozmawiać. Dlatego zamiast być ciężarem na plecach mojego chłopaka i na niego naciskać, wolałem być dźwignią, która zawsze pomoże mu wyjść z dołka, ramieniem do wypłakania, czy osobą, która po prostu przy nim _będzie_ , kiedy tego zapragnie.

Uwielbiałem każdą sekundę, którą mogłem spędzać z blondynem, ale momenty, które dzieliliśmy na _tym_ łóżku, były najbliższe mojemu sercu. To właśnie tutaj poznaliśmy swoje najskrytsze tajemnice i marzenia, ujawniliśmy zainteresowania i wspomnienia, przedstawiliśmy lęki i radości, z dnia na dzień poznając się coraz lepiej.

\- Idziesz prosto ze szkoły? - spytałem, a chłopak mruknął tylko w potwierdzeniu. - Chcesz coś do picia? A może jesteś głodny? Jadłeś coś? - Payno jęknął przeciągle, opadając na poduszki.

\- Jak moja _mama_ – skomentował. - Nie, dziękuję za wszystko. Po szkole poszedłem z Zaynem coś przekąsić, nie jestem głodny.

Uniosłem ręce w geście obronnym.

\- Ja tylko chciałem dobrze.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – zaczął Li, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i sięgając po swój plecak. - to idź nam zrób popcorn. Byłem dzisiaj na mieście i udało mi się kupić trylogię „ _Batman: Początek, Mroczny rycerz, Mroczny rycerz powstaje”_ po promocyjnej cenie! Zrobimy sobie maraton filmowy, co ty na to?

Mimo iż nie kręciły mnie filmy o superbohaterach, nie miałem sumienia mu odmówić, wiedząc, że jemu sprawi to mnóstwo frajdy. Więc zamiast cokolwiek odpowiadać, przysunąłem się do niego i skradłem nieoczekiwanego całusa z jego pełnych warg.

\- To oznacza tak? - spytał pełen nadziei w karmelowych tęczówkach, a ja zaśmiałem się cicho.

\- Zaraz wracam – rzuciłem i skierowałem się do kuchni, by przygotować dla nas przekąski.

 

*

 

Byliśmy w połowie drugiego filmu, lecz cała moja uwaga skupiała się na Liamie, który z zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora, prawdopodobnie po raz setny oglądając te filmy o Batmanie. Mój chłopak co chwilę dorzucał jakieś komentarze, tłumacząc mi poszczególne wątki, jednakże jego słowa wpadały jednym uchem, a wypadały drugim. Dużo lepiej bawiłem się obserwując, jak gęsia skórka pojawia się na jego ciele, gdy opuszkami palców pieściłem jego skórę na odkrytym kawałku brzucha. Większą przyjemność sprawiało mi obdarowywanie pocałunkami szyję blondyna i nadgryzanie płatka jego ucha w momencie, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewał.

\- Harry, znowu nie uważasz – zauważył, odwracając głowę w moim kierunku. Leżeliśmy na jednej poduszce, więc jego twarz znajdowała się bardzo blisko mojej. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko niewinnie, wzruszając ramionami. - Jesteś niemożliwy.

Zaśmiałem się, pokonując dzielącą nas odległość. Nawet w półmroku moje wargi bezbłędnie odnalazły Liama, od razu ze sobą współgrając.

Przy Li nie potrzebowałem wiele, by znajome uczucie podniecenia rozpaliło się w moim podbrzuszu. Już po chwili namiętnych pocałunków chciałem więcej; pragnąłem czuć, jak drży pod moim dotykiem i wydaje z siebie te wyśmienite pomruki zadowolenia, gdy pieszczę jego ciało.

Przerywając na chwilę całusa, dźwignąłem się na łokciach i przeturlałem się na blondyna, patrząc na niego z góry. Brązowooki od razu objął mnie w pasie, splatając dłonie za moimi plecami.

\- Cześć – szepnąłem zadziornie. Szeroki uśmiech przyozdobił jego twarz, a charakterystyczne zmarszczki pojawiły się w kącikach oczu. Tęczówki błyszczały znajomym mi już nieco pragnieniem, a dookoła rozlewały się jasne kosmyki jego włosów.

Liam wyglądał po prostu pięknie, a ja byłem zakochany w tym pięknie.

\- Co ty ze mną robisz, dzieciaku? - spytałem, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Jednakże Payno przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę, unikając mojego spojrzenia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to, co ty robisz ze mną – wybąkał nieśmiele. Uniosłem jedną brew, teatralnie zaciekawiony. Zapominając o naszych wcześniejszych akcjach, ułożyłem ręce na klatce piersiowej chłopaka i oparłem na nich podbródek, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

\- A _co_ ja takiego robię, hm?

\- Właśnie _to_ – powiedział, dając nacisk na drugie słowo. Zaśmiałem się, doskonale wiedząc, co ma na myśli. - Uwielbiasz się ze mną drażnić, prawda?

\- Może tylko troszeczkę – przyznałem, przysuwając się bliżej i ocierając nosem o nos blondyna. Zamknąłem oczy, delektując zapachem znajomej wody kolońskiej i zbierając się na odwagę, wyznałem: - To z miłości.

\- Z _miłości_? - Mruknąłem na potwierdzenie i złożyłem przelotny pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. - Jak z miłości, to sądzę, że mogę to przeżyć.

Uśmiechnąłem się, czerpiąc z tej chwili jak najwięcej. Chciałem zapamiętać każdą jej sekundę, zapisać ją w moim sercu i wracać do niej wspomnieniami, kiedy tylko będę chciał, przypominając sobie radość i uczucie spełnienia, jakie właśnie wypełniło moją pierś.

\- Kocham cię, Li – wyszeptałem to wyznanie tak, jak każde inne. Tych słów nie należało wypowiadać głośno. Przede wszystkim należało je _czuć_.

I kiedy Liam przechylił lekko głowę, całując mnie z tą samą delikatnością i pasją, co zawsze, wiedziałem, że odwzajemnia to uczucie.

I nie było nic piękniejszego od tego, że wyznaliśmy sobie miłość w miejscu, w którym się _zakochaliśmy_.

  
~*~

  
This is when we...

**Fell out of love.**

 

Nie potrafiłem wrócić pamięcią do dnia, który spędziliśmy z Liamem sami, robiąc coś tak błahego, jak chociażby oglądanie telewizji i zwykłe cieszenie się sobą.

Taki dzień już od dłuższego czasu nie miał miejsca. Mimo że wspólnie wynajmowaliśmy mieszkanie, w którym urzędowaliśmy od prawie trzech miesięcy.

Nadszedł styczeń, a wraz z nim pora semestralnych egzaminów, które wisiały nad nami niczym wichura, mająca rozpętać się lada chwila. Liam kończył w tym roku college, więc musiał przykładać się do nauki bardziej niż w poprzednich latach. Dodatkowo dołączył do szkolnej drużyny koszykówki, więc każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na treningach.

Ja przechodziłem przez trzeci, a zarazem najcięższy rok na studiach architektonicznych, walcząc ze stresem i pilnując, by dotrzymać wszystkich terminów nadchodzących projektów. Nasze życia po brzegi wypełnione były obowiązkami, przez co zaczynało w nich brakować miejsca dla _nas_.

I doskonale wiedziałem, że blondyn również zaczął to zauważać. Dostrzegałem to w każdym najmniejszym geście, którym mnie obdarowywał, w spojrzeniach, wśród których ciężko było wyłapać uczucie i pocałunkach, które stawały się tylko rutynową sprawą, którą trzeba było odpukać na dzień dobry i dobranoc.

Rozpadaliśmy się z dnia na dzień, burzyliśmy to, co przez zeszłe lata udało nam się wybudować, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, jak to ratować. Nie miałem także pojęcia, czy jest jeszcze _co_ ratować.

Czułem, że czeka nas dyskusja, dotycząca naszych relacji, naszego _związku_ , ale byłem zbyt przestraszony, a przede wszystkim zajęty, by odważyć się rozpocząć ten temat.

Lecz nie musiałem, ponieważ Payno zrobił to za mnie, wciąż niebywale zaskakując mnie tak odważnym posunięciem.

Siedziałem w salonie przy biurku, nadając poprawki projektowi, który miałem oddać następnego dnia. Byłem tak skupiony na pracy, że nawet nie usłyszałem, gdy otworzyły się drzwi do mieszkania i ktoś przekroczył jego próg. Dopiero gdy po pomieszczeniu rozniosło się donośne trzaśnięcie, wróciłem na ziemię.

\- Liam? - spytałem, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak, to ja – odpowiedział, dołączając do mnie w pokoju.

W niczym nie przypominał Liama, którego poznałem prawie trzy lata temu. Jego jasne, kręcone włosy zostały ścięte, ponieważ przeszkadzały mu w treningach. Podrósł, dzięki czemu teraz byliśmy prawie tego samego wzrostu. Zdecydowanie zmężniał; wyostrzyły mu się rysy twarzy i miał wyraźnie zarysowaną linię szczęki. Nabrał masy, przez co ciaśniejsze koszulki seksownie opinały się na jego torsie, którego niejeden chłopak mógłby mu pozazdrościć. Jedynie jego karmelowe oczy przypominały mi o dzieciaku, któremu pomogłem w autobusie i w którym się zakochałem.

Posłałem mu delikatny uśmiech, lecz brązowooki go nie odwzajemnił, jedynie z zakłopotaniem przejechał dłonią po karku. Zimne dreszcze przebiegły po mojej skórze, a w brzuchu zrodziło się to nieprzyjemne uczucie paniki i już wiedziałem, że coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Masz wolną chwilę? - Przełknąłem ślinę i nie patrząc na niego, skinąłem tylko twierdząco głową. Słyszałem, jak krząta się po pokoju, po chwili siadając na fotelu przy lampce, gdzie bardzo lubił czytać swoje ulubione komiksy. Nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, ale wiedziałem, że w głębi duszy uznaje to miejsce za swoje i nie chce z nikim się nim dzielić.

Milczeliśmy przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie wiedziałem, czy to dlatego, że Liam nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów, czy może tak naprawdę nie chce przeprowadzać tej konwersacji, licząc, że _coś_ jest w stanie się jeszcze zmienić między nami. A przynajmniej _ja_ miałem taką nadzieję.

\- Ty też to czujesz, prawda? - zaczął, a ja przestałem wpatrywać się w beżowy dywan, od razu odnajdując spojrzenie Li. Jego tęczówki nie świeciły już tym blaskiem, co kiedyś. Teraz wydawały się szare i matowe, bez żadnej najdrobniejszej iskierki. - Niby wszystko jest takie samo, wciąż tutaj trwamy i życie toczy się dalej, ale obydwoje doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że czegoś nam brakuje.

Od razu zrozumiałem jego słowa, mimo że nie były oczywiste. W głowie od razu pojawiło mi się tysiące rzeczy, o których zapomnieliśmy. O _uczuciu_. O _magii_. O _namiętności_.

A przede wszystkim, o _miłości_.

\- Nie da się już nic z tym zrobić, co nie? - Payne nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie i wcale nie musiał. Bo, po raz nie wiem który, w okresie trwania naszego związku, wystarczyło, że spojrzałem w jego oczy i już znałem odpowiedź.

W tym miejscu _przestaliśmy się kochać_.

W tym miejscu nasza historia dobiegła końca.

 

~*~


End file.
